The present invention relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investment—by buying a ticket—with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
One type of game system which has proven quite popular with players is the so-called break-open ticket game. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards for a relatively nominal sum, with each playing card displaying game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of upper and lower plies of material, such as paper, with the game symbols displayed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed, and are revealed by “breaking open” one or more flap-like portions of the upper ply.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win awards in different ways enhances the entertainment value of the game. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would meet the above stated needs and others and provide advantageous overall results.